Crest of Reflection Intermission: Broken Hearts
by Ryuune Seichi
Summary: Gatomon left him, and Patamon was there to fill in the gaps. Rated M for a reason. Sequel to Crest of Reflection. ShadowXGato, ShadowXBiyo Sorta not really , GatoXPata. Completed.
1. Two Months Later

Digimon: Crest of Reflection

Intermission: Broken Hearts

Hello all, it's time for the intermission I promised between seasons 1 and 2. If you haven't read my first story in this series, it's in my author information…somewhere. It's my only other Digimon story at the moment. Okay, this begins-

Chapter 1: Two Months Later

Two months had passed since the incident with Armageddonmon and the Dark Masters, and all of the Digimon had built their own huts deep in the Digital Forest. They lived relatively close to one another, and close to Genai's house too, in case they were needed. This happens approximately three months from now, thanks to Diaborahmon. However, this isn't important right now, inside Gatomon's and Shadow's hut, the black cat was lying on their make-shift bed.

The door opened, and Gatomon walked in on all fours with a fish in her mouth. She spat it out and set it on the table, and smiled, "hey Shadow, lunch is ready."

Shadow got up and stretched, "you always were better at fishing than I am." He said, and walked over to the table, and sat in a chair. "So, how's Genai?"

"He's fine as always," Gatomon replied, sitting next to Shadow and leaning against him. She tilted her head up, and Shadow quickly took the hint, and planted his lips onto hers. He savored the mixture of Gatomon's taste with the fish as he explored her mouth with his tongue.

After a few moments, they broke away, leaving a thin trail of saliva. They both ate in silence, and when they were finished, both cats laid down on the bed, snuggling against each other. "It'll be dark soon," Shadow remarked, glancing out the window.

Gatomon just nodded, and yawned, closing her eyes and burying her head against Shadow's chest. When he felt her breathing slow to the point of sleep, he kissed her forehead and slowly got up, adjusting the blanket of leaves. The black cat sighed, looking out at the moon.

An hour passed this way, when a small whimpering sound caused Shadow's ear to twitch. He turned back around, and saw Gatomon struggling in her sleep, pawing out, and calling softly, "get away…"

Shadow climbed back into the bed, and embraced her tightly, whispering, "Shh, Gatomon, it's a dream."

Gatomon's clear blue eyes were as large as full moons, and seemed to cast out the same light in the near pitch-darkness. "Shadow? What-?"

"You had that dream again." Shadow stated simply, and kissed Gatomon softly yet passionately. "Don't worry, Myotismon is still dead, and he always will be."

"I know…but it just doesn't feel right. How could he be dead? What if he's just recuperating, and waiting for the perfect moment to kill us all?" Gatomon asked, tears standing in her eyes, causing them to shine even brighter.

"It won't happen, not while I'm around." Shadow kissed her again, this time laying her back onto the bed. He moved down and started suckling on her breasts, while he snaked his right paw in between Gatomon's legs, feeling for the small opening and rubbing against it. This got the small white cat to start moaning and purring, and Shadow silenced her by pressing his mouth against hers again.

He pressed against her, and began to pump into her. Nearly every night went like this for them, Shadow always told her afterwards that it was the best way to comfort her, but he also needed the reassurance that Myotismon wouldn't come back, and that no one would take away his Gatomon. Unbeknownst to either of them, a small orange Digimon sat under their window, occasionally looking into the opening and watching in disgust as Gatomon wrapped her legs around Shadow, begging him to go faster.

After they both reached their climax, Gatomon stood up and leaned against the wall, and Shadow entered her from behind. If he wasn't concentrating on his task, Shadow would have noticed that there was bloodlust in the air, targeted at him. However, he didn't notice, and stuck his tongue into Gatomon's mouth. She sucked on his tongue in rhythm with his humping, and they soon reached a second climax.

They both collapsed onto the bed, and Patamon had decided he'd seen enough and flew away. Gatomon got on her hands and knees, waving her tail seductively to Shadow. The black cat didn't object, and entered her once again, leaning over her back and kissing Gatomon again passionately. This time, he sucked on her tongue, only separating to gasp for air, just to continue his effort once he caught his breath.

When he finally cummed for the third time that night, they both separated, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, they both went out to look for some fruit, and looked among the trees. Shadow saw something pink in the distance and licked his lips, "that has to be the ripest peach I've ever seen…" he thought, and turned to Gatomon, who was foraging nearby. "Hey, I see something over there, I'll be right back."

"Okay," Gatomon nodded, and Shadow took off from his branch. As he got closer, he noticed that the 'peach' had streaks of blue on it.

"That's weird…but then again, this is the Digital World, what do I expect?" He thought to himself, and shrugged off the thought. It took a few minutes, but he finally reached it. Standing over it, he finally recognized what it was. "Biyomon? What are you doing sleeping here?"

"Hmm…?" The bird cooed, and sat up, staring straight into Shadow's confused amber eyes. "Oh, Shadow, hello. How are you?"

"I'm…fine?" He answered back, "what in the world are you doing out here? Where's your hut?"

Biyomon cocked her head to the side and scratched her feathered head. "I'm not really sure, I was just out here last night, then something fell out of the sky and crashed into my head." She looked around and picked up an apple. "This."

"An apple? That's odd, those cling especially tight to the trees, something would have had to knock it out…" Shadow said, examining the red fruit.

As it turned out, the night before, as Patamon was flying through the forest, Biyomon was taking a nice moonlight stroll, when he crashed into the tree. It was dark after all. Anyway, the force knocked an apple out of the tree, and knocked the bird out cold.

"Well, you don't have amnesia, that's good." Shadow said, "there could, and in fact should be, a bump on your head…" he pressed his gloved claw to her head, feeling around for the bump. However, a peculiar scent wafted up to his nose, "what the…wait, I know this scent…but what is it?" The black cat didn't realize that this scent is meant to drive males completely insane with lust, and Biyomon felt something prodding her side.

"Sh-Shadow…" She stuttered, and he glanced into her eyes.

"Huh? Oh, what is it Biyomon?" Shadow asked, when he saw the look in her eyes. "Is there something on my face?"

"It's not your face I'm worried about…"

He followed her eyes until he saw what was causing the pink bird distress. "Oh shit! That's what that scent is!" The black cat shouted, shoving his claws in the way. "You're in heat…sorry, I didn't realize…what are you doing?"

Another thing Shadow didn't realize, is that her particular species of Digimon have a kind of switch that is flipped whenever their scent has successfully aroused a male. Almost dream-like, she knelt down and wrapped her beak around Shadow's erection.

"What the hell?! Get off of me!" Shadow tried to push off Biyomon, but she wasn't about to let go. He could have tried harder, but he didn't want to hurt her, and while he closed his eyes to try to think, someone else saw the situation differently.

"SHADOW?!?!" Gatomon screamed from nearby, looking at them with wide eyes. This snapped Biyomon out of her trance, and she blinked, then released Shadow and spat out as much saliva as she could. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Wait, I can explain!" Shadow started, but was knocked down by a flying punch from Gatomon's right fist.

"I don't want to hear it! I also never want to see you again you…you stupid son of a bitch!" Gatomon fled into the bushes, and Shadow was about to chase after her when he thought better of it.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave now," Biyomon whispered, and flew off, leaving Shadow alone.

He was standing with his fists clenched, and punched the ground as hard as he could. "Damnit, how could this happen?! Why didn't I figure out earlier that Biyomon was in heat?! Why?!"

Uh-oh, trouble in paradise! Though, I think LordPata will be happy about this…anyway, the next chapter will come soon, assuming I can find time to type…


	2. Cold Hearted Comfort

Digimon: Crest of Reflection

Intermission: Broken Hearts

I dedicate this chapter to my most faithful reader, LordPata, here's what you were always asking for, so don't say I don't listen!

Chapter 2: Cold Hearted Comfort

Gatomon wandered blindly through the forest, her mind echoing only one thought endlessly. "Why…Why'd you do that to me Shadow?" She was filled with bitterness…regret, and she kept walking until her legs gave way in front of a tall tree. There, she broke down and cried, until she became exhausted, and finally fell asleep.

Her dreams were of only one thing, Shadow's betrayal, and Gatomon could do nothing, but watched as Shadow explored every part of Biyomon's body as she just stood and watched, rooted to the spot. The next morning, she awoke with a groan to the sun's warm rays being cast down on her through the canopy. A rustling in the bushes caused her ears to twitch, and she was up and ready to tear out Shadow's heart if he even thought of trying to apologize. "Get out here you double-crossing bastard!" Gatomon shouted, and the bushes parted to reveal a Rookie Digimon that definitely wasn't Shadow. "Patamon, what are you doing here?"

The orange Digimon (A/N: I would've said pig, but if I see Patamon described like that one more time, I think I'll lose it) approached her carefully, and finally mustered up the courage to ask, "Gatomon? What's wrong with you?"

She looked away, and for a split-second, Patamon noticed that she had the same look in her eyes she always had when talking about Myotismon. The once clear blue orbs narrowed to dangerous slits, that if gazed upon, makes one feel like he's going to die if he stared too long. Gatomon quickly regained her composure as if she weren't thinking about anything that would cause her hatred to be brought up again, and faked a smile to Patamon. "It's nothing, but can I ask again what you're doing here?"

Patamon shrugged and walked closer, "I came looking for something to eat, but I didn't expect to find you out here? Where's Shadow?" He looked around, but didn't see a trace of the black cat anywhere.

"I don't want to talk about him," Gatomon hissed, and took Patamon by surprise. That response almost made him smile, and he probably would have if he knew that, though unintentionally, he had caused all of this to begin with. "Do you need help?" The white cat offered, "foraging goes faster if you have someone to help you." She thought about all the times she searched for food or fished with Shadow, but shook off the painful memories.

"Sure, thanks," Patamon replied, and took to the skies. "I'll take the treetops." Gatomon nodded, and jumped into a bush, keeping her mind on the hunt.

It only took a couple of hours for them to gather up enough food for the both of them, and the sun was high in the sky. "Would you like to come over to my hut?" Patamon asked, intent on taking advantage of the two cats' separation.

To his great delight, she smiled and agreed, and they both walked deeper into the forest. After about thirty minutes, they reached their destination, and Gatomon opened the door, allowing them both entry before shutting it again. She set the food on the table, and lay back on Patamon's bed. "Would you mind letting me stay for the night?"

He shrugged, hardly able to maintain his composure, this had to be a dream, and if it was, he didn't want to wake up anytime soon. "No problem, let's eat, it's almost time for lunch anyway."

Minutes turned into hours as they both discussed their roles in the fight against the Dark Masters. Patamon took great pride in the fact that he was ultimately the one who was able to get rid of Piedmon, and they continued like that until moonlight shone in through the window. The orange Digimon flew over and closed the curtains, and Gatomon yawned and climbed into his bed.

He gladly climbed in with her, and nearly planted a kiss on her lips, but he had enough self-control at least not to do that. After a few minutes, the silence was broken by the female. "Hey Patamon, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" He replied, rolling over to face her. With the subtle moonlight shining down, she looked even more beautiful than normal, a feat he didn't believe was possible.

"What do you think of me?" The question was so sudden that Patamon had to think for a while before coming up with a suitable answer in his mind.

"She probably wants the truth," he thought to himself, "so that's what I'll give her." Patamon gazed into her eyes, and replied, "I love you. Not only are you beautiful, but there's a fiery spirit in you that outmatches all of the other female Digimon. Yet, you can also be very gentle, like a pure white feather."

She smiled, and pressed her lips against his. Patamon didn't resist, only forced his tongue into her mouth, exploring every possible spot he could before running out of breath. Gatomon reached between Patamon's legs, and felt his member already fully erect. She pulled off the sheets, and her eyes widened in surprise at seeing his seven inches. "Wow…he's huge…" She lay across him and waved her pussy in his face. He got the hint, and started to eat her out and she took his dick into her mouth. Patamon savored the taste, like a fine cream, and Gatomon detected a hint of orange in his pre-cum.

Patamon, being a virgin, cummed first into Gatomon's mouth, his only warning being that his slurping increased, which in turned caused Gatomon to reach her climax as well. She climbed off of him and stayed on her hands and knees, waving her ass in the air. The orange Digimon wasn't done yet, and positioned himself behind Gatomon's entrance, still dripping cum and saliva. He was about to ask if this was really alright with her, but he was afraid of her answer, so he just braced himself and thrust in.

He expected there to be great pleasure, but he truly couldn't have predicted just how good finally being inside Gatomon feels. She purred which urged Patamon to start moving in and out at a rapid speed, almost causing him to reach a second climax instantly. He got a hold of himself in time to try and hold it as long as he could, and lasted for a good five minutes until he cummed again.

The white cat was exhausted, but Patamon still had energy left. He flipped her over so she was lying on her back, and thrust in again, allowing the lust to consume him. Ten minutes later, they were both lying next to each other, Patamon holding her in his wings, "I love you Gato…" He whispered, and Gatomon hesitated only a moment until she replied.

"I love you too Pata…" Outside, a black cat clenched his fist, and swore revenge on the one who took away his angel.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, I hope you liked it, especially you LordPata. I'm not really sure I nailed Patamon's personality right though…reading his lines made me feel awkward, but I couldn't think of any way to change it. Be sure to let me know what you think, this chapter was dedicated to you after all.


	3. Encounter

Digimon: Crest of Reflection

Intermission: Broken Hearts

Okay, it's been too long since I've uploaded a chapter, but I've been having a hard time putting words on paper…or Word as it were. Anywho, I hope this is satisfying for you all.

Chapter 3: Encounter

Gatomon awoke the next day to see Patamon lying next to her. She almost lashed out a claw at him, until she remembered about the events of the previous night. The white cat climbed out of bed quietly, and opened the door. Patamon only stirred once, and she made her way to the lake so she could fish for breakfast. When Gatomon arrived, she immediately hid behind a tree.

Shadow was sitting at the edge, his claw hovering inches above the water, his mind too intent on the task at hand to notice Gatomon. "There!" He shouted suddenly, and shot his paw into the water, scooping out a fish that landed on the bank, flopping wildly. With a quick swipe of his claw, it was dead, and he picked it up in his mouth.

All the while, Gatomon watched on until a thought crossed her mind, "why am I hiding here?" She stepped out as if she was just arriving, and Shadow noticed her and spat the fish out of his mouth.

"Gatomon? Uh…good morning," Shadow muttered, and the white cat just ignored him and sat in a similar position as Shadow was moments earlier. "Gatomon?" Shadow tried again, and once again got no response. "Listen, it wasn't my fault, I didn't mean to cheat on you, she practically jumped on-" His sentence was cut short because Gatomon leapt at him and slammed her arm into his throat.

"I don't want to hear it," Gatomon hissed, her eyes dangerous black slits, "just go away." She got off and returned to her place at the edge of the lake, and Shadow sighed.

"Fine…if that's what you want." Shadow muttered, and went back to his hut with the fish he caught in his mouth.

After about thirty minutes, Gatomon returned to Patamon's with her own fish and opened the door. "Huh? Oh, hey Gato, I was wondering where you went." Patamon said as Gatomon stepped in. She faked a smile to him and sat at the table, but just as she was about to start eating, Patamon sat next to her, worry flashing in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and Gatomon did her best to avoid the question.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" She answered back, but Patamon wasn't buying it.

"I can tell when you're lying, but if you don't want to talk about it, then that's fine with me."

Gatomon sighed and looked away, "I saw Shadow at the lake…" Patamon's interest was piqued, and instantly a million thoughts flashed through his head.

"She didn't kill him did she? Or maybe she fell back in love with him? Maybe nothing happened at all?" He began to feel dizzy from the whirlwind in his head, and shook it roughly to clear it. "What happened?" The orange Digimon managed to ask, and Gatomon shrugged.

"Nothing, he was trying to explain why he was cheating on me, saying it wasn't his fault, but I just ignored him. There are no excuses for something like that." She hissed and started to tear into her fish violently.

He could see how much this was hurting her, and nodded slowly, "I see…" The rest of breakfast passed quietly, and soon the sun was high in the sky.

Patamon stepped outside for some fresh air, when something leapt out of the trees and tackled him. He was about to shout, when a gloved paw clamped his mouth shut. Shadow was holding him down, glaring at him with the same look Gatomon gave him that morning. "Listen pig, you will give Gatomon back, or I'll kill you as many times as it takes before you finally get the message." The black cat took his paw away to wait for a response.

Patamon got up and stared angrily at him, "who says I took her? She came to me of her own free will, and she's also free to stay or go." Shadow cocked his arm back, and punched Patamon on his right cheek.

"Bullshit, you'll die for your lies. Thunder Claw!" He slashed at Patamon, but found only a tree, which he left a giant gash in.

Patamon had dodged to the side, and inhaled quickly. "Boom Bubble! Pah!" Shadow tried to slap it down, but he didn't realize that Patamon had become a lot stronger since the last time they fought in Myotismon's castle. The force hit him square in the chest like a bullet, and forced him back.

"Damnit, you're not as pathetic as you were back then…but you're still no match for a Champion!" Shadow ran up the length of a tree and kicked off, rotating quickly. "Thunder Claw!" (A/N: I wish they had more variety for attacks…)

Patamon shot another bubble at him, and Shadow slashed through it, spun around, and kicked Patamon in the face. He landed and was ready to deliver another blow when he was knocked away. "Lightning Paw!"

Gatomon heard noise from the fighting, and when she saw what was happening, instinctively swatted Shadow out of the way. She ran to Patamon, who struggled up. "Are you alright Pata?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He responded, before losing consciousness, and Shadow hissed angrily.

"What do you see in him?!" He shouted, tears standing in his eyes when he saw Gatomon scooping up Patamon.

"He's kinder than you, and he would never cheat on me. Why did you do it?! WHY?!"

"I've been trying to explain this to you," Shadow said, his voice filled with desperation. "She moved on me. I had nothing to do with it."

"Then why did you look so blissful with that slut sucking on your cock?!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't like it when that pig eats you out!" Shadow rebuked, and Gatomon just walked away. "Don't walk away on me, we have to settle this!"

"Consider it settled," Gatomon said coldly and left Shadow alone in the clearing. He punched the tree he had gouged out earlier, and it fell.

"DAMN IT ALL!!!!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm starting to wonder how I'll ever get them back…oh well, what will happen now? Find out when I decide to write again, later!


	4. Abduction

Digimon: Crest of Reflection

Intermission: Broken Hearts

…Umm…yeah…just read.

Chapter 4: Abduction

Two days after Patamon's fight with Shadow, four figures appeared in the forest, all cat-like shapes. "Hey Famine," the leader said, and the shadow on his right turned.

"Yeah?"

"I found another Gatomon," the leader pointed to where Gatomon was busy fishing, and Famine smirked.

"You want me to collect her?" The leader nodded and Famine leapt down, landing without a sound on the forest floor and approached Gatomon. Unfortunately for him, Gatomon was on high alert because of the recent events, and when he got too close, she wheeled around and gave him a kick to the jaw.

"Shadow! I knew you'd try…this?" The white cat looked closer and saw that instead of the earthly amber, this cat's eyes were a pale yellow. "I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

Famine got up rubbing his cheek, "hmm…she seems sympathetic…" he thought, "maybe I can use that to my advantage. "Yeah…I'm fine," the ShadeGatomon (A/N: Same as Shadow, all of them are…well, except for the leader, but I'll cover that later) replied, "name's…Fam…ily…yeah, Family…" Famine corrected himself. "I can't use my actual name…it's kind of evil sounding…of course, that's what we are."

Gatomon tilted her head to the side, "are you feeling alright?"

"Uh, yeah, that kick just dazed me a bit," Famine, sorry 'Family', quickly said. "That's quite a haul," he remarked, noticing her small pile of fish.

The white cat shrugged, "I guess…well, I suppose I'll see you around." She picked up her catch and turned to head back to Patamon's hut.

"Finally, I thought this bitch would NEVER turn her back!" Famine thought with irritation. "Thunder Claw!" He swung his paw in a sideways arc, but Gatomon was prepared. She flipped back, landing behind him.

"Lightning Paw!" Her fist landed square in the back of his head, "I've dealt with too many guys not to know when one is faking his personality. You could have tried to use a less suspicious sounding name than 'Family' though." She said, crouching in preparation for a pounce.

"That's enough of that kitten," The leader appeared behind her, and knocked her unconscious with his chain. "Famine, she's right, you were better off with your actual name." He said coldly, picking Gatomon up and slinging her over his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be more careful next-"

"Boom Bubble! Pah!" The compressed air smacked Famine out cold, and Patamon flew up to the mysterious leader. "Get your hands off of her! Who do you think you are anyway?!"

The leader bowed, which confused Patamon, "I'm sorry, let me introduce myself porkchop. I am Death." One of the other dark Gatomon leapt out of the trees and took Patamon down from behind.

"And I'm War!" He shrieked, kicking the orange Digimon hard. Patamon struggled up, but War was holding him down by his neck. "Don't even think about it piggy."

"War, don't kill him, that's my job." Death ordered, and War backed away, his bright green eyes lit aflame. Death's colder blood red eyes showed no hint of emotion as he approached Patamon, raising his chain slightly to strike the final blow.

"He's mine!" Shadow shouted, emerging from the trees and kicking off the ground. "Thunder Claw!"

Death blocked with his chain, and threw Shadow to the side effortlessly. "You think you can defy Death? Who are you?"

Shadow jumped up to his feet and pointed his claw at the ChainGatomon. "My name is Shadow, and the only one allowed to kill the pig is me!" He shouted, leaping once again at Death. This time, the black cat stood still, as another ShadeGatomon leapt out of the trees and collided with Shadow. His eyes were a sickly yellow.

"I…am Pestilence…" the newcomer broke off in a bout of coughing, and Shadow seized the opportunity. He ran straight for Pestilence, throwing his claw back and aiming for his head.

"Thunder Claw!" His claw connected to Pestilence's skull, but the force was lighter than it should have been. The sick cat cartwheeled in the direction of the blow, and kicked Shadow in the side of the head.

"Know your pla-" Pestilence began, then broke into coughing once again. Shadow struggled up to his feet, and Death held him up by the neck, squeezing the breath out of him slowly.

"Shadow, I don't know who you think you are, but you cannot defeat the Cats of the Apocalypse. We'll be taking that Gatomon with us, and there's nothing you or that Patamon can do to stop us. However, if you want to try, we'll be at a castle that was formerly home to that fool Myotismon, it should be easy enough to find, there is a perpetual darkness hanging over it. Goodbye." Death threw Shadow into the lake, and motioned for his three comrades to follow him. Famine grabbed Gatomon, and they disappeared into the forest, leaving the two Digimon of Reflection and Hope to their fates.

Well, that's the end of this little mini-book. Intermission 2 will be titled Harbingers of the Apocalypse. Until then!


End file.
